


StarkTech is the Best Tech

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony’s bragging about his phones. <br/>Warnings: Steve has Technical Difficulties.<br/>Disclaimer: As silly as this is, I’m sure you know Marvel/Disney/et al ain’t claiming it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StarkTech is the Best Tech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



"I don't even know why we're having this conversation," Stark said, walking away from them. Not leading, Steve thought, absolutely _not_ , just walking ahead of them. "My phone's the best out there. Absolutely."

"I don't understand why we need a telephone we need to carry everywhere," Steve said.

"Did you say that about walkie-talkies, back in the day?" 

Steve tried not to feel uncomfortable about that question. 

"Besides," Stark said, not even waiting for an answer, "some of us don't live in the Dark Ages." 

"The Other Guy hates the sound of it," Banner said before Steve could respond to the insult.

"I'll work on a subsonic ring for his excellent hearing then." 

Banner quirked up a grin. "I'm not sure he'd care. He doesn't like the sound of it." 

Stark pouted, rolling his shoulders. "What's not to love? I mean, I put in the sarcastic font for Pepper's texting."

Steve really didn't want to know what else Stark might've put into the telephone. If the way Stark stared at Miss Potts was any indication, it was probably x-rated.


End file.
